


Up Where We Belong

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [9]
Category: Rescue 77
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Dance, Love, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Up Where We Belong' by Jennifer Warnes & Joe Cocker.





	Up Where We Belong

“Seriously? You picked this for our first dance?” asked newlywed Kathleen Lobo. “Why not just go the whole hog and have ‘Wind Beneath My Wings’,” she laughed.

“It’s a classic!” Wick complained, clearly put out by his bride’s amusement. “Damnit, Ryan, I thought you’d think it was romantic or something,” he complained, turning her around in the centre of the dancefloor without meeting her eyes.

Immediately, she felt bad.

“I’m sorry,” she said, making him look at her with a hand at his cheek. “It was a beautiful idea, honestly.”

When she kissed him, he stopped worrying about the laughter.


End file.
